


there was a thunder inside of my heart

by wherelovershavewings



Series: Merel's Adventures in Demigodland [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherelovershavewings/pseuds/wherelovershavewings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a friend is introduced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there was a thunder inside of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> For Amber, my homie, my partner in crime, the Glinda to my Elphaba. I hope you enjoy it, buddy!!
> 
> Title from 'American Money' by BØRNS.

Jason had been standing at the edge of the training arena for quite a while now. After deciding to stay the summer at Camp Halfblood, Chiron had implored him to help the campers with new fighting techniques, since lots of demigods at the camp had been eager to learn about his Roman fighting style. Right now though, he was merely observing how some of the other campers trained. In particular he was focused on a girl, slightly shorter than average, with blonde hair streaming down her back, with two locks from the side of her face pulled back, in order to keep the majority of her hair away from her field of vision. Instead of the usual gaudy orange Camp Halfblood shirt, she wore a black tanktop with the word ‘Hawkeye’ printed in purple. She had eyes like thunder and a lightning-smile as she circled her target, Jason could have sworn he was looking at a sibling if it wasn’t for her weapon of choice that betrayed her roots; she was already nocking a new arrow onto her bow. Leo had created some animatronic targets that moved around and advanced at you with their own weapons, and this one was coming at her _fast_ , sword drawn and swinging. Jason couldn’t understand how she planned to use a long-range weapon in such a short distance, but in a flash she made a barrel-roll backwards, landing in a crouching position and firing her weapon at the sternum of the automaton. The next moment she was up again and knocking her bow hard against the wrist of her attacker, hard enough for it to drop its sword, and in a fluid motion she pulled hard at its fore-arm, over her head and sent the mechanical creature crashing into the dust. It shook for a bit before its visor read ‘GAME OVER’ in red LED light.

Jason heard clapping from behind him, and turned around to see Merel coming towards him.

“Hey, man,” she clapped a hand on his shoulder in greeting before continuing to, who Jason assumed, her friend.

“That was pretty impressive, Legolas,” she smiled at the blonde, who mock-frowned and said, “Does that make you Gimli?”

Merel laughed, “in your dreams, shorty,” to which she got a good-natured shove in reply. “I don’t want to interrupt your training,” he heard Merel start conspiratorially, “ _but_ I just saw Will and Nico holding hands at the strawberry fields. You wanna stalk them?”

The girl from the Apollo cabin held her hand to her chest in a dramatic flair. “You know me so well,” she sniffled.

“C’mon, I pried some binoculars from the Stoll brothers,” Merel said, as she pulled on her friends arm to tug her along.

The two left the training arena giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
